


Hujan

by kinokon



Series: Komplek Sinar Mandiri Sejahtera [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Ujian seabrek tidak membuat kangen Mahesa surut.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Series: Komplek Sinar Mandiri Sejahtera [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014516
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hujan

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini tidak bersifat komersil dan dibuat untuk hiburan semata. Segala hal di sini adalah fiksi.
> 
> Mahesa (Minho) dan Thomas (Taemin) adalah pelaku di kapal 2min dalam semesta lokal yang kubuat sebagai bagian dari proyek penghiburan hati bersama Zaky.
> 
> Ps.  
> Thinking about mango is acronym from memang dongo karena lv bucin ke dek Thomas seringnya udah ngga ngotak. Namanya muncul dari Timoteo, teman Thomas yg paling waras dan somehow Thomas keceplosan manggil mas mango di depan Mahesa yg kemudian disetir 'soalnya mas Esa manis kek mangga di depan rumah'.

Mahesa toh bukannya memaksa Thomas untuk terus-terusan menghadap buku. Paling tidak ambil setengah sampai satu jam dari waktu bermainnya untuk merangkum atau baca materi. Ia tahu benar kalau buku-buku latihan soal sudah membuat pemuda itu capek, bahkan mungkin sudah mual melihat sampulnya.

Hanya setahun, sudah. Tahan-tahan saja dulu kebelet  _ grinding  _ buat  _ event  _ hingga subuh. Tahan-tahan main ps sampai tidak tidur di hari libur. Mengingatkannya juga kadang harus pakai urat dulu.

Gerimis-gerimis manja agak dingin membikinnya kangen Thomas. Biasanya sore begini dia wara-wiri mengantar jemput pemuda itu ke tempat les. Yang tak jarang pulang-pulang kantongnya gembes kebanyakan bayar jajan.

Namun apa daya, makalah ujian  _ take home  _ menumpuk dan mau tidak mau ia harus ijin dulu dari  _ job  _ tukang ojek pribadi. Bucin boleh tapi  _ mbok rasah nganti goblok nemen _ , begitu pesan bendahara karang tarunanya. Jadi ditahan-tahan juga itu kangennya.

"Mas?"

Mahesa mendongak dari layar laptop. Ditatap ambang pintu kamarnya, kelihatan seperti ada Thomas.  _ Halah, mana mungkin kan sekarang masih belum jamnya pulang les. _

"Mas, mas Mango!"

_ Hah lho tenan ki? Dudu fatamorgana? _

Pemuda jangkung itu mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Sosok Thomas mengibas-ibaskan tangan di depan mukanya dengan panik sebelum lari ke pintu.

" _ Budhe,  _ mas Esa kesurupan!"

"Heh, sembarangan!"

Thomas kembali setelah berteriak ' _ nggak jadi kesurupan, Budhe!' _ .  _ Cah gendeng _ , mana ada ceritanya kesurupan di  _ cancel. _ Lagipula sekarang kan belum jamnya pulang, jangan-jangan bolos les lagi.

"Dek, kamu  _ mbolos _ ?" tuduh Mahesa. "Lesmu kan harusnya baru selesai setengah jam lagi."

" _ Ndak  _ yaaa," Thomas menatapnya dengan raut tidak terima. "Kan  _ tryout  _ terus aku selese duluan.  _ Lha wong  _ ditungguin ayah kok, mana bisa bolos."

"Maaf, maaf,  _ tak  _ kira kamu  _ mbolos _ ," dicubitnya pelan pipi gembul pemuda di hadapannya. "Jajan mekdinya besok ya, ini tugasku masih belum kelar."

"Aku kesini tuh  _ mbawain  _ mas Mango siomay-nya bunda bukan  _ ngejak  _ jajan," tangan dilipat di depan dada, nampaknya kesal juga. " _ Yo wis  _ aku  _ tak  _ pulang  _ wae  _ kalo gitu."

"Eeh jangan ngambek  _ to  _ sayang, sini peluk dulu."

Manyun-manyun dituruti juga pelukannya.  _ Gemes banget, ya ampun pacar siapa sih ini? Pacar Mahesa tentu saja axixixi. _

"Mas  _ e  _ nggak mau  _ ngaso  _ dulu?" tanya Thomas yang mendusel di pangkuan. "Mumpung siomaynya masih anget."

" _ Yo sik bentar  _ masih kangen."

_ Isi batere dulu bos. Buat apa pacar datang kalo nggak untuk dipeluk-peluk. Udah kecil, gemes, wangi lagi. Mau ngajak kelon tapi nek bablas keturon kan gawat. _

" _ Oalah jangkrik di celuki ket mau tak kiro semaput malah yang-yangan _ ," dumal kakak Mahesa dari ambang pintu. " _ Gek ndang medhun _ ,  _ di tunggu mumpung siomayne jik anget _ ."

Thomas memandang Mahesa dengan tatapan 'kan udah dibilang daritadi' dan malah dibalas dengan cengiran. "He he  _ mang menit ngkas, mas. _ "

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu hanya menghela napas lalu beranjak. " _ Ojo bablas kelon, dek Thomas jik SMA iku _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> Glosarium :
> 
> 1.Mau ngajak kelon tapi nek bablas keturon kan gawat : mau ngajak pelukan sambil rebahan tapi kalau jadi ketiduran kan gawat.
> 
> 2.Oalah jangkrik di celuki ket mau tak kiro semaput malah yang-yangan : oalah jangkrik (maksudnya mengumpat) dari tadi dipanggil dikira pingsan malah pacaran.
> 
> 3.Gek ndang medhun, di tunggu mumpung siomayne jik anget : ayo cepat turun, ditunggu (makan) mumpung siomaynya masih hangat.
> 
> 4.He he mang menit ngkas, mas : hehe lima menit lagi, mas.
> 
> 5.Ojo bablas kelon, dek Thomas jik SMA iku : jangan keterusan hs, dik Thomas masih SMA tu.


End file.
